dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Troodon
|-|Troodon= Information The design of this scavenging omnivorous theropod is based on the Troodon from Dinosaur Revolution- End Game. It is light grey with a bird-like head that has two very large eyes that have a blinking animation and two white stripes behind them. It has bird-like hands and wings along with a tailfin of pennaceous feathers. It's snout/beak, hands and feet are a greyish-brown color. It resembles a small bird. The Troodon is one of the few badge obtainable dinosaurs, unlocked by surviving five days as another omnivore (Typically the Ornithomimus.) It has very decent health and damage for its tiny size. Many carnivorous babies think they have an easy first prey in the Troodon, only to quickly become the Troodon's dinner. In patch 5.5.0, it gained the ability to climb trees. This, in addition to the omnivorous diet, this dinosaur became arguably one of the easiest dinosaurs to survive with. However, the Troodon can currently not climb trees because of a glitch. In Real Life Troodon (wounding tooth) was a small, carnivorous (Possibly omnivorous) Theropod that lived in the Cretaceous period of North America about 77.5-76.5 MYA in the Judith River, Oldman, and Two Medicine Formations. It is believed to be one of the most intelligent dinosaurs to exist, about as intelligent as a primitive Opossum, due to studies of closely related genuses Stenonychosaurus and Latenivanatrix. In real life, it would probably behave much like a bird due to its current placement on the tree of bird evolution. The name Troodon means wounding tooth. Trivia * Troodon was once known from many specimens from across North America but is now considered a "wastebasket taxon" due to most of its fossils being assigned to new genuses. It is now only known from a few teeth from multiple fossil sites. * Troodon was actually named after its jaws and not its brain. The name means "Wounding Tooth." * One of the most popular dinosaurs to feature on dinosaur shows. Documentaries and movies with Troodon include Walking with Dinosaurs (the movie, Troodon bites off a piece of Patchi's frill), Dinosaur Planet (Little Das Hunt), Dinosaur Revolution (End Game), March of the Dinosaurs, and Planet Dinosaur (Alaskan Troodon). |-|Classic Troodon= The original model for the Troodon. It is entirely grey with long, pale claws/talons on it's hands and feet. It has a small head crest of quill-like feathers , has no tail fan and does not have bird-like hands and the bird-like anatomy that the new model has. Not many players use it as it is ugly relative to newer models and like other classics is blocky and hard to move. |-|Yutashu= Yutashu was a skin added in the Black Friday of 2017. It has way improved animations compared to the Classic Troodon. It is also armed with its own unique roars. Information The Yutashu unlike the normal skin of the Troodon is able to grab and carry quite a selection of slightly bigger small dinosaurs despite its small size. A few examples are the baby Giganotosaurus, baby Baryonyx, and even a juvenile Yutashu. Officially, it's a parasite that latches on to Rekkusu's tail when it is an infant. Once it grows to a large enough size, it detaches from the tail and becomes an independent organism. This is why it is frequently called "Mini-Rekkusu". Trivia * Yutashu was originally a when it came out. In the following update, however, it was made into an . This made it easier for it to live as it was hard for it to find killable prey by itself. * Its code can be found on the normal map if you hover your mouse over a chicken engineer plushy that is found in a small hole on the side of a mountain near the map border. * The dark skin of Yutashu allows it to hide well in the dark. It is easy to hide in a burrow during the day as this dino and attack-and-run larger dinosaurs during the night. * Sometimes spawning as Yutashu causes you to glitch under the map. In the worst cases, you are flung out of the game and instantly killed, or are attacked by a ground-glitching Mosasaurus. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Over/Under-Sized Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Dromaeosaurids Category:Troodontids